<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Virturanger by 3lc4life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855838">Virturanger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3lc4life/pseuds/3lc4life'>3lc4life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers, Super Sentai Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3lc4life/pseuds/3lc4life</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Episode 1: “The Program’s Installation”</p><p>*Int. BuckStar Labs 2009*</p><p>(Scientists are gathered around on Dr. Robert Jensen, An inventor and physicist who’s about to test his new Anti-Virus software)</p><p>Dr. Jensen: So you see gentlemen with this Anti-Virus program called S.N.E.A.D. Computer Systems all over the world will be safe from all computer viruses, shutdowns and malfunctions, keeping all technologies safe and operational</p><p>Dr. McArthur: Robert, are you sure this is safe?</p><p>Jensen: Dr McArthur, have I ever let you down before? (To Alice) Alice, Prepare The Program.</p><p>(Alice, Dr. Jensen’s Robotic Assistant nods her head yes)</p><p>Alice: Yes, Dr. Jensen (she twitches for a few seconds) program prepared sir</p><p>Dr. Jensen: Good, activate it</p><p>Alice: Yes sir</p><p>(The program comes to life on the computer and at first the lights go out causing everyone to flinch, but then they come back on and everyone calms down)</p><p>Dr. Jensen: There’s always a minor glitch whenever a new program first starts up</p><p>(Suddenly everything in the building starts going haywire Alice looks at the computer with a scared look on her face)</p><p>Dr. Jensen: Alice, what’s going on?!</p><p>Alice: Something’s wrong with Snead sir, it’s been corrupted</p><p>Dr. Jensen: What?!.. oh no</p><p>(Opening Sequence)</p><p>*Ext. Space, Ten Years Later*</p><p>(A sword Like Ship appears. flying through the galaxy. Camera cuts to the interior of the ship where the eyes of the corrupted villain Lord Snead appears with pointed ears, red face paint and dressed in all black)</p><p>Lord Snead: Ahh at last, after ten years of being free from the virtual world my army is finally at it’s most powerful, arise my warriors!(Norobytes appear with Snead’s officers in front) now my warriors, the time has come to finally begin and take over this wretched planet called Earth and once it falls the rest of the universe will fall with it and be at our mercy!!</p><p>(Lord Snead’s army cheers and he laughs evilly until the screen fades to black and cuts to beachtree high school)</p><p>*Ext. BeachTree High School*</p><p>(A School Bus drops off students and drives off as “Anti-Heroes” by Shake The Faith plays. Then a Limo shows up as the window rolls down Jack Williams looks at the school with a nervous look on his face.)</p><p>Pennyworth: We’re here sir.</p><p>Jack: Thanks Pennyworth. See you, mom, and dad at home after school.</p><p>(The limo leaves as jack who wears a red polo shirt with khakis walks into the school then he gets caught up with Randy Embers)</p><p>Randy: Hey jack, getting dropped off by your butler again</p><p>Jack: Yeah, seems like my parents have been getting busier lately</p><p>Randy: of course because your dad is the town mayor and your mom is the First Lady</p><p>Jack: true</p><p>(Scene cuts to Carlos Martinez, the high school Football Team’s Defensive Tackle riding his skateboard)</p><p>Carlos: excuse me, coming through, woah!<br/>(Sees the cheerleaders and gets distracted then face plants to railing)<br/>Carlos: ow.</p><p>(Louise Martinez, Carlos’s younger sister enters and looks down at her brother)</p><p>Louise: (Sarcastically) aww did my brother fall and go boom?</p><p>Carlos: (irritated) Real funny sis</p><p>Louise: (extends her hand and helps Carlos up) come on big bro, you know I was joking with ya.</p><p>Carlos: yeah (dusts himself off) says the girl who loves to steal priceless things for nothing</p><p>Louise: I wasn’t stealing (to herself) not anymore</p><p>(School bell rings)</p><p>*Int. Physics Classroom*</p><p>(Carrie Matthews is seen texting on her phone as Jack, Randy and Carlos enter, various students continue doing various things as Dr Jensen enters, everyone except Carrie turns their attention to the front)</p><p>Dr. Jensen: Good Morning class, my name is Dr. Jensen and this is Physics 101 Now I have a question to ask all of you. What is physics? (Randy raises his hand) yes Mr. Embers</p><p>Randy: Physical Science.</p><p>Dr. Jensen: Correct. Now everything we do uses some type of physics from walking to class to playing a sport to (notices Carrie Matthews texting on her phone) texting on our phones! (Carrie puts her phone away) good, now if there are no more interruptions, let’s get to the basics of this class, can someone tell me Newton’s law (Randy raises his hand) besides randy. (Pause) Mr. Martinez, can you tell me what is Newton’s law?</p><p>Jack: Every action has a reaction or something?</p><p>Dr. Jensen: Close, Newton’s law states that “Every Action Has An Equal And Opposite Reaction,” now if you’ll all open your books to page 25</p><p>(The scene cuts to outside class sometime later)</p><p>*Int. BeachTree High School Hallway, Afternoon*</p><p>Carrie: Ugh, Dr. Jensen is like totally lame</p><p>Randy: Carrie that is not true. Did you know he’s a child prodigy in science? He even won a Nobel Prize for his robotics.</p><p>Carlos: (yawn) Yeah, sure he was now if you guys don’t mind I got practice</p><p>Louise: I’ll go with him so I can point, watch, and laugh.</p><p>(Lights start flickering and it cuts back to the classroom)</p><p>Dr. Jensen: It can’t be, not now, not here! (Gets The Snead tracker) Oh no, they’re getting closer!</p><p>*Int. Lord Snead’s ship*</p><p>Snead: At last! We are at our destination: earth! (To Lieutenant Nova) Lieutenant Nova, set course for Earth. (To General Gonar) General Send a monster and your Troops down to earth.</p><p>General Gonar: yes sir!</p><p>(Carlos Runs towards to the defense dummies as Louise watches, he and the rest of the football team continue practice until the coach stops them)</p><p>Coach: Okay, that’s enough for today, hit the showers ladies</p><p>*Ext. School Grounds, Afternoon*</p><p>(Carlos and Louise are walking around after practice)</p><p>Carlos: Did you see that little sis?</p><p>Louise: Yes I did bro but I bet you were looking at the cheerlead- (Carlos goes to the cheerleaders) I should’ve keep my mouth shut (Louise facepalms)</p><p>Carlos: Hi Carrie</p><p>Carrie: Um hi Carlos we just saw each other in class</p><p>Carlos: (blushes) yeah but I was thinking, do you wanna?..</p><p>(The Sky gets cloudy then lord Snead’s ship appears in the sky)</p><p>Carlos: What the?</p><p>(Suddenly a swarm of red and black colored robots appear in front of Carlos and Carrie)</p><p>Carrie: (scared) What the heck are those things?!</p><p>Carlos: Do I look like I know?!</p><p>Carrie: What do we do?!</p><p>(The robots advance on Carlos and Carrie, Carlos tries ramming one of them but it doesn’t phase them and they laugh as Carlos gets up)</p><p>Carlos: Okay, plan b, RUN!!</p><p>(Carlos and Carrie make a b line for the school building, they rush past Louise so fast that she gets startled)</p><p>Louise: Woah, what’s they’re hurry?</p><p>(The robots start coming towards Louise now as well)</p><p>Louise: Nevermind, wait for me!!</p><p>(Louise drops her books and rushes after Carlos and Carrie and eventually the three make it into the school building)</p><p>*Int, BeachTree High School, Hallway*</p><p>(Carlos, Louise and Carrie stop for a moment to catch their breath)</p><p>Carlos: Okay, what the heck just happened, what were those things?!</p><p>Louise: Oh so my big bro doesn’t have all the answers</p><p>Carlos: We have to do this now Louise Miranda Martinez?!<br/>(Louise gets really mad on hearing her full name)</p><p>Louise: Don’t call me that!!</p><p>Carrie: Stop it both of you, at least we made it inside</p><p>Carlos: Yeah, finally we’re safe</p><p>(The robots suddenly appear inside the school hallway)</p><p>Carlos: Or not, run!!</p><p>(The three continue running down the hallway with the robots chasing them, they run into Jack and Randy)</p><p>Randy: Hey, watch where you’re going!</p><p>Jack: Yeah, these clothes are expensive</p><p>(They see the robots who are now chasing after them as well)</p><p>Jack: On second thought, wait up!</p><p>Randy: Yeah!</p><p>(Jack and Randy run after the other three eventually catching up with them, Dr. Jensen opens the door to his classroom to help the kids to safety)</p><p>Dr. Jensen: Guys, in here!</p><p>(The five run into Dr. Jensen’s classroom)</p><p>Carlos: What are those things?</p><p>Louise: That’s what I want to know</p><p>Carrie: Like totally</p><p>(All 5 of them ask questions about what transpired as Dr. Jensen closes the shades in the classroom)</p><p>Dr. Jensen: I know you guys have a lot of questions but here isn’t a good place to answer them, hold on a second, I’m going to take us someplace safe</p><p>(Dr. Jensen goes to his desk where a keypad appears and he types in the code as the code says: Access Granted the closet door changes to a portal which transports to Dr. Jensen’s lab)</p><p>Dr. Jensen: Follow me</p><p>(The other 5 do so and all 6 of them are instantly transported to Dr. Jensen’s lab)</p><p>*Int. Dr. Jensen’s Lab*</p><p>(The five teens and Dr. Jensen enter the lab which is dark at the moment)</p><p>Randy: Where are we now</p><p>Dr. Jensen: Home, lights</p><p>(The lights come up and all the systems in the lab immediately turn on, all five teens, especially Randy, are in awe of what they see)</p><p>Dr. Jensen: Welcome to my laboratory</p><p>Randy: Woah</p><p>Jack: This is unreal</p><p>Louise: Yeah, thanks Dr. Jensen and don’t take this the wrong way but this still doesn’t explain what those things were that were chasing us</p><p>Dr. Jensen: Quite right Louise</p><p>(Dr. Jensen pulls up the databases on Lord Snead and his Cronies)</p><p>Dr. Jensen: Those robots you ran into are called Norobytes, they’re the robotic soldiers of Lord Snead.</p><p>Jack: Lord Snead?</p><p>(Dr Jensen brings up an image of Lord Snead)</p><p>Dr. Jensen: 10 years ago I created an antivirus software program called S.N.E.A.D., I created it to protect computer systems all over the world, but something went wrong, Snead somehow became corrupted and escaped the virtual world, creating a massive and powerful army to attack our world. It sounds crazy, I know, but I assure you that it is very true.</p><p>Carlos: We just got chased by killer robots, believe me doc, nothing sounds crazy right now</p><p>(Alice walks in nervously)</p><p>Alice: Dr. Jensen, Dr. Jensen! The Norobytes have arrived on Earth</p><p>Dr. Jensen: (To Alice) I know Alice. (To the Rangers) This is Alice, my assistant. (Back to Alice) I was just showing the Virturangers my laboratory</p><p>Jack: Virtu-What?</p><p>(Dr. Jensen brings up the databases on Project Virturanger)</p><p>Dr. Jensen: Around the same time I created S.N.E.A.D., I Created a second program, a “Plan B” if you will for if the S.N.E.A.D. Program went rogue (as Dr. Jensen tells the story, a suitcase suddenly appears on the table in front of them) I called the project “Virturanger” Defenders Of Reality, a team of five exceptional people with extraordinary powers who could take on Lord Snead and his Noroviruses but I had to shelve the project because I couldn’t find such people, until now (Dr. Jensen opens up the suitcase showing the “Virtu-Motes) these are your Virtu-Motes. When you say “Virturanger Activate” you five will transform into The Virturangers.</p><p>(Jensen walks to the five rangers handing each of them a Virtu-Mote as he does so)</p><p>Dr. Jensen: Carlos, your abilities on and off the football field have made you a winner both in football and in life, I therefore am making you VirtuGreen (Carlos gets a grin on his face), Randy, your one of the smartest kids in school and a whiz with technology which is why I’m making you VirtuBlue</p><p>Randy: Cool</p><p>Dr. Jensen: Louise, you’ve proven to be as tough as your brother, if not tougher so I’m making you VirtuYellow, Carrie, beneath the phone loving, expensive clothes wearing surface shines a heart of gold, keep shining that light as VirtuPink and Jack, You’re brash and prideful but you’re also bold and perseverant, all of which are good qualities in a leader, you therefore will lead the team as VirtuRed, ok guys strap on your Virtu-Motes and you’ll be given your new powers</p><p>(All five strap the Virtu-Motes to their wrists and suddenly feel a momentary rush throughout their bodies)</p><p>Jack: Whoa</p><p>Carlos: Man, that was trippy</p><p>Dr. Jensen: Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it</p><p>(The alarm goes off in the lab)</p><p>Dr. Jensen: Alice, what’s going on?!</p><p>Alice: General Gonar just sent down a norovirus with Snead’s soldiers</p><p>(On screen shows gonor’s norovirus “NoroMerc” a gun slinging robotic cowboy.)</p><p>Carrie: Ew</p><p>Randy: Talk about needing a oil change.</p><p>Jack: Let’s go guys</p><p>Dr. Jensen: Good luck VirtuRangers</p><p>(Scene changes to outside of the school)</p><p>NoroMerc: Sooo weee come on out ya yellow bellied Varmints, he, he, he</p><p>(NoroMerc shoots laser like bullets to the sky)</p><p>NoroMerc: Come out come out wherever ya are!</p><p>(The 5 rangers stand up on the roof of the school)</p><p>Jack: Hey ugly! You looking for us?</p><p>NoroMerc: Naw, but since you’re here. (Cocks his laser pistol) I guess I found me 5 targets.</p><p>Jack: Ready guys?!</p><p>Other 4: Ready!</p><p>(All 5 of them put their arms out to the front crossing their wrists then in a quick motion they spin their hands uncrossing their wrists and pressed two buttons of their virtu-Motes.)</p><p>All 5: Virturanger Activate!!</p><p>(Morphing Sequence:</p><p>Jack does a trust fall motion falling back ward into a red virtual vortex which makes his suit then he faces the camera as the remnants of the vortex makes the helmet</p><p>Jack: VirtuRed!!</p><p>Randy does a trust fall motion falling backward into a blue virtual vortex which makes his suit then he faces the camera as the remnants of the vortex makes the helmet.</p><p>Randy: VirtuBlue!!</p><p>Carlos does a trust fall motion falling backward into a green virtual vortex which makes his suit then he faces the camera as the remnants of the vortex makes the helmet.</p><p>Carlos: VirtuGreen!!</p><p>Louise does a trust fall motion falling backward into a yellow virtual vortex which makes her suit then she faces the camera as the remnants of the vortex makes the helmet.</p><p>Louise: VirtuYellow!!</p><p>Carrie does a trust fall motion falling backward into a pink virtual vortex which makes her suit then she faces the camera as the remnants of the vortex makes her helmet.)</p><p>Carrie: VirtuPink!!</p><p>(The five VirtuRangers now stand in front of NoroMerc, they dramatically pose)</p><p>All 5: Defenders of reality, VirtuRanger!!</p><p>NoroMerc: he, he, he nice suits, too bad they’re about to end up full of holes, Norobytes, get em’</p><p>(The Rangers spring into action against both the NoroBytes and NoroMerc with a flurry of kicks, punches and chops, they easily take down the NoroBytes)</p><p>NoroMerc: Try this on for size city slickers</p><p>(NoroMerc fires laser bullets at the Rangers hitting them sending the down)</p><p>Carlos: This guy’s tough</p><p>(Scene cuts to the lab with Dr. Jensen at his Computer)</p><p>Dr. Jensen: (to the Rangers) Guys I’m sending you some major backup, (to Alice) Alice, send them the weapons</p><p>Alice: Yes Dr. Jensen</p><p>(Scene Cuts back to battle where the Rangers big weapons appear)</p><p>Jack: Wow</p><p>Randy: Cool new weapons</p><p>NoroMerc: Come on varmits</p><p>Jack: Let’s test em’ out guys</p><p>(NoroMerc shoots the laser bullets but the Virturangers dodge them. Jack hits NoroMerc with his Virtusword, Carlos Cuts NoroMerc with his virtuax, and the other rangers follow suit.)</p><p>Dr. Jensen (Voice): Rangers, put the weapons together to make the Virtu-Cannon!</p><p>Jack: Yes doc, You’ve heard him guys</p><p>(The rangers put their weapons together to form the virtu-cannon)</p><p>NoroMerc: (tiredly) make my day</p><p>Jack: Alright then. Ready</p><p>Carlos &amp; Randy: aim!</p><p>Louise &amp; Carrie: Fire!</p><p>(The VirtuCannon blasts onto NoroMerc then NoroMerc falls and explodes)</p><p>*Int. Snead’s Ship*</p><p>Snead: No!! Dr. Jensen that meddlesome fool, someday I’ll have my revenge on him and these VirtuRangers!!</p><p>*Int. Jensen’s Lab*</p><p>(All 5 rangers talk about what just happened then as they walk into the lab they see dr. Jensen applauding for their first victory.)</p><p>Dr. Jensen: Excellent job guys! I knew I picked the right team to fight Lord Snead but I have a feeling right in my gut that he has a lot more tricks up his sleeves. So be ready for him to attack again.</p><p>Jack: Don’t worry, we will be, hands in guys</p><p>(All 5 Rangers and Dr. Jensen put their hands in)</p><p>All 6: VirtuRanger!!!</p><p>(The scene freezes as all 6 jump up)</p><p>Voiceover: Next Time on Virturanger</p><p>“Our heroes are introduced to their new machines as one of their own faces his own ability, can they pull together and save the day in time find out when “Virus Warfare Begins!”</p><p>(Ending Sequence)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Episode 2: Virtual Warfare Begins!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Episode 2: “Virus Warfare begins”</p><p>Voiceover: Last time on VirtuRanger</p><p>(A montage of what happened on the previous episode plays, the scene then shifts to a montage of the past as we hear the voice of Dr. Jensen)</p><p>Dr. Jensen: (VO) My name is Dr. Robert Jensen, ten years ago I created an antivirus program that became corrupted and escaped the virtual world, now Lord Snead plans to use computer systems to expand his army and take over our world, to stop him I’ve assembled a team of five exceptional teenagers and gave them extraordinary powers with which to fight Snead and his army of Noroviruses. The fate of our world is in the hands of these five brave people, these VirtuRangers</p><p>(Opening Sequence)</p><p>*Int. Lord Snead’s Ship*</p><p>(Lord Snead looks out in the window of his ship)</p><p>Lord Snead: Those meddlesome VirtuRangers and that pitiful doctor will pay for what they’ve done.</p><p>Lt. Nova: Sir, General Gonar wants to see you, something about a new invention</p><p>Lord Snead: This had better be good</p><p>(Scene cuts to General Gonar’s workshop)</p><p>Gen. Gonar: Yes! This will be our secret weapon to take over the real world!<br/>(Lord Snead walks in General Gonar’s workshop) My lord I called you here because I have had an epiphany.</p><p>Lord Snead: Which is?</p><p>(General Gonar Shows Lord Snead a USB)</p><p>Gen. Gonar: Behold, my lord! This is a USB which humans use to store information for themselves. But I’ve corrupted it to do our bidding and now.... I give you our secret weapon (Puts The usb in a microwave like Processor) Nija!</p><p>(The microprocessor dings and nija flys around the ship like a mosquito and it stops on General Gonar’s Shoulder)</p><p>Nija: Buzz buzz hello there Big Guy!</p><p>Lord Snead: Perfect so what does Nija do?</p><p>Gen. Gonar: Your lordship, Nija can be used to inject Your noroviruses and make them stronger and taller</p><p>Lord Snead: Excellent! Soon this world will be ours for the taking (all three laugh and Nija ends his laugh with a snort)</p><p>*Ext. City Park, Day*</p><p>(The VirtuRangers appear waiting for Dr. Jensen to arrive)</p><p>Carlos: Where’s the doc?</p><p>Jack: I don’t know</p><p>Carrie: He needs to be here soon because I have shopping to do</p><p>(Dr. Jensen appears from the tree surprising the virturangers)</p><p>Dr. Jensen: Morning guys</p><p>Jack: Geez doc, you scared the crap out of us</p><p>Dr. Jensen: Sorry Jack, but you guys do have to remember that Noroviruses could come from anywhere like I just did</p><p>Carlos: I take it you didn’t call us out here just to scare us doc</p><p>Dr. Jensen: No I didn’t Carlos, I called you guys here to give you all some training, Follow me</p><p>(The Rangers follow Dr. Jensen to another area of the park)</p><p>Dr. Jensen: Here’s good, now, I have created some unique battle simulations that have been tailored for each of you, Randy, let’s start with you</p><p>(Randy successfully pass his battle simulation)</p><p>Dr. Jensen: Excellent Randy! Carlos your turn</p><p>Carlos: Alright doc (Carlos enters the battle simulation and uses his weapon to fight then when distracted after the weapon dissolved the norobyte hits him on the gut)</p><p>Dr. Jensen: Power down</p><p>(The simulation powers down and Carlos looks distraught)</p><p>Dr. Jensen: Carlos here’s a lesson for you. It’s good to use your weapon in battle, that’s what it’s for but you should also use your athletic ability and your brains when you’re battling against the Norobytes (To Louise) Louise your next.</p><p>Louise: (To dr. Jensen) cool doc. (To Carlos) it’s okay bro.</p><p>(Carlos sits down on the grass as his sister trains)</p><p>Carlos: (to himself) Why am I so careless?! Maybe I don’t deserve to save the world</p><p>(Carrie walks over and sits next to Carlos)</p><p>Carrie: What’s wrong Carlos?</p><p>Carlos: Oh um nothing Carrie</p><p>Carrie: Doesn’t seem like nothing</p><p>Carlos: It’s just.. I’ve always been good at everything I did and now I can’t even fight a stupid simulation</p><p>Carrie: Look Carlos everyone has their own flaws, They just learn from it and fix it next time. (Puts her hand on his shoulder) trust me. If one person makes a mistake that doesn’t mean that they’re done</p><p>(Carlos looks down still)</p><p>Carlos: I guess so. (Looks at his virtu-Mote)</p><p>(Scene changes back to lord Snead’s ship at Gonar’s workshop as Nija flies around Gonar’s head)</p><p>Nija: So tell me big guy, who’s gonna be my first?</p><p>Gen. Gonar: Patience, my little friend. He should be arriving just about..(hissing is in the background) now</p><p>(NoroSnake appears in front of General Gonar)</p><p>NoroSnake: General Gonar I’m at your ssservice in the name of Lord Sssnead. (Kneels)</p><p>Gen. Gonar: Good, I want you to go to earth and destroy those pesky virturangers.</p><p>NoroSnake: Yessss sssir</p><p>(Scene cuts to the Rockford Falls Galleria shopping mall later that day)</p><p>*Int. Rockford Falls Galleria*</p><p>(The Rangers are at the mall having fun)</p><p>Jack: This mall is so awesome. Louise, Randy you want some pizza? I’m buying.</p><p>Louise: Absolutely.</p><p>Randy: I concur.</p><p>Carrie: (To Jack, Louise, and Randy) Me and Carlos are going to shop. (To Carlos) come on, Carlos.</p><p>Carlos: Look Carrie are you sure this is going to cheer me up?</p><p>Carrie: Trust me, shopping always cheers me up when I’m totally bummed out.</p><p>(A montage of Carrie and Carlos shopping. It ends with Carrie holding two bags as Carlos holds the other bags)</p><p>(Randy, Jack, and Louise are at the bench waiting for Carlos and Carrie. Till they see Carrie holding two bags as Carlos follows her behind)</p><p>Louise: (laughs) You okay back there</p><p>Carlos: Shut up Louise Miranda Martinez</p><p>(Louise gives her brother a mean look, it doesn’t last long as the Rangers hear a bunch of screams coming from the other end of the mall)</p><p>(NoroSnake hisses as NoroBytes chase a teenaged girl the Rangers run to NoroSnake and norobytes)</p><p>Carrie: Uh gross</p><p>Jack: Who are you?</p><p>NoroSnake: I’m NoroSsssnake and it lookss like you’ve jusst ssslithered into my trap, get em’ Norobytessss!!</p><p>(The Rangers take down the NoroBytes with a flurry of punches, kicks and chops)</p><p>NoroSnake: Ooh, ssslipery ones aren’t you, good thing there’ss more where that came from</p><p>(More Norobytes appear in bigger numbers)</p><p>Jack: Let’s do it guys</p><p>Other 4: Right!!</p><p>(All 5 of them put their arms out to the front crossing their wrists then in a quick motion they spin their hands uncrossing their wrists and pressed two buttons of their virtu-Motes.)</p><p>All 5: Virturanger Activate!!</p><p>(Morphing Sequence:</p><p>Jack does a trust fall motion falling back ward into a red virtual vortex which makes his suit then he faces the camera as the remnants of the vortex makes the helmet</p><p>Jack: VirtuRed!!</p><p>Randy does a trust fall motion falling backward into a blue virtual vortex which makes his suit then he faces the camera as the remnants of the vortex makes the helmet.</p><p>Randy: VirtuBlue!!</p><p>Carlos does a trust fall motion falling backward into a green virtual vortex which makes his suit then he faces the camera as the remnants of the vortex makes the helmet.</p><p>Carlos: VirtuGreen!!</p><p>Louise does a trust fall motion falling backward into a yellow virtual vortex which makes her suit then she faces the camera as the remnants of the vortex makes the helmet.</p><p>Louise: VirtuYellow!!</p><p>Carrie does a trust fall motion falling backward into a pink virtual vortex which makes her suit then she faces the camera as the remnants of the vortex makes her helmet.)</p><p>Carrie: VirtuPink!!</p><p>(The five VirtuRangers now stand in front of NoroSnake, they dramatically pose)</p><p>All 5: Defenders of reality, VirtuRanger!!</p><p>NoroSnake: Get em’ Norobytessss</p><p>(The Rangers spring into action against the NoroBytes, they take care of the NoroBytes with a barrage of more punches, kicks and chops)</p><p>NoroSnake: Here Rangers, have a little of thisss</p><p>(NoroSnake blasts the Rangers with snake shaped lasers taking them all down)</p><p>Jack: We need the VirtuWeapons now!</p><p>(The Rangers get their weapons and use them to battle NoroSnake)</p><p>NoroSnake: That wasss beginnersss luck</p><p>Jack: How about this for luck you cold blooded bully</p><p>(The rangers put their weapons together to form the Virtu-Cannon)</p><p>Jack: Ready</p><p>Carlos &amp; Randy: aim!</p><p>Louise &amp; Carrie: Fire!</p><p>(The Virtu-Cannon blasts NoroSnake, NoroSnake then falls and explodes)</p><p>*Int. Lord Snead’s Ship*</p><p>Lord Snead: General!! I thought you said this fight would be tougher for the VirtuRangers!!</p><p>Gen. Gonar: (to Lord Snead) And it will be my lord just watch and see, (to Nija) Nija, do what you were made to do</p><p>Nija: Got it big guy</p><p>(Nija buzzes down to Earth where NoroSnake exploded and injects the ground with his voltage bringing NoroSnake back to life and make him Fifty times taller)</p><p>NoroSnake: Thingsss are ssstarting to look up for me ha, ha, ha!!</p><p>(The Rangers are in shock by what they see)</p><p>Jack: Uh, doc, are you seeing this?!</p><p>(Scene cuts to Dr. Jensen’s lab where he sees the giant NoroSnake on his computer)</p><p>Dr. Jensen: Yeah, I am Jack, looks like General Gonar found a way to give Snead’s Noroviruses an upgrade</p><p>Jack: (Voice) Any ideas on how we can fight this thing</p><p>Dr. Jensen: (to Jack) Just one (to Alice) Alice, send in the Mechs</p><p>Alice: Yes Dr. Jensen</p><p>(Alice’s voice is heard over the PA system in the Mech Bay)</p><p>Alice: Mechs wake up</p><p>Red Trucker:</p><p>Blue Blazer:</p><p>Pink Panther:</p><p>Green Avalanche:</p><p>Yellow Tracer:</p><p>Go!</p><p>(The Rangers Mechs race towards the city as red trucker shoots its guns at NoroSnake.)</p><p>Jack: Cool. (To the Rangers) let’s go guys!</p><p>(All the Rangers jumps inside their Mechs)</p><p>Jack: Red Trucker online</p><p>Randy: Blue Blazer online</p><p>Carrie: Pink Panther online and on the prowl.</p><p>Carlos: Green Avalancher online.</p><p>Louise: Yellow Tracer online.</p><p>(Each Of The Rangers Mechs attacks NoroSnake)</p><p>NoroSnake: Wanna play? How’sss thisss for sssize! (Shoots Snake like lasers)</p><p>Jack: Woah! (To Dr. Jensen) What now doc?</p><p>Dr. Jensen: Rangers form the Ultramech! By saying Ultramech Activate!</p><p>Jack: (To Dr. Jensen) Got it doc. Ultramech Activate</p><p>(The mechs get together to form the Ultramech)</p><p>Randy: Alright now we’re even!</p><p>Jack: Let’s go guys (The Ultramech walks towards NoroSnake dodging his attacks)</p><p>NoroSnake: What!</p><p>Carlos: Sorry snake turns out you’re in big trouble.</p><p>Jack: DigiSword arrive!</p><p>(The Ultramech draws the DigiSword)</p><p>Jack: See ya!</p><p>All 5 rangers: Digi-Slash!</p><p>(The digi-sword slashes NoroSnake and NoroSnake falls and explodes again)</p><p>*Int. Lord Snead’s ship*</p><p>Lord Snead: Gonar, you fool!! How could you and Nija allow your own creation to get destroyed?!!</p><p>(General Gonar kneels with Nija behind him kneeling)</p><p>General Gonar: A thousand apologies sire, it shall not happen again</p><p>Lord Snead: It better not</p><p>Nija: Did I do that?! Sorry sire!</p><p>Lord Snead: Soon Nija you will learn from this and don’t do the same mistake as Gonar did.</p><p>(Scene cuts to the park where the rangers are having a picnic)</p><p>Jack: Another victory for the virturangers!</p><p>Randy: Yeah and I bet Lord Snead is more than a little peeved</p><p>Carrie: Totally</p><p>Carlos: Well guys I learned that being a team is important.</p><p>Louise: True. But even though you make mistakes Carlos, we’re here for you!</p><p>(All The Rangers agree)</p><p>(Scene freezes)</p><p>Voiceover: Next time on Virturanger</p><p>“A big time actor appears in town for his next movie! Not if Lord Snead has anything to say about it. Will the VirtuRangers stop this movie from becoming a box office bomb find out in our next episode “Heartbreak! An Idol Appears!”</p><p>(Ending Sequence)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Episode 3: Heartbreak! An idol appears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Episode 3: “Heartbreak! A idol appears”</p><p>Voiceover: Last time on VirtuRanger</p><p>(A montage of what happened on the previous episode plays, the scene then shifts to a montage of the past as we hear the voice of Dr. Jensen)</p><p>Dr. Jensen: (VO) My name is Dr. Robert Jensen, ten years ago I created an antivirus program that became corrupted and escaped the virtual world, now Lord Snead plans to use computer systems to expand his army and take over our world, to stop him I’ve assembled a team of five exceptional teenagers and gave them extraordinary powers with which to fight Snead and his army of Noroviruses. The fate of our world is in the hands of these five brave people, these VirtuRangers</p><p>(Opening Sequence)</p><p>*Ext. BeachTree High School Entrance*<br/>(School janitors are putting up a sign that says “Welcome Nick Vegas”)</p><p>Louise: (excited) Guys, I can’t believe Nick Vegas is coming here!!</p><p>Carlos: Relax sis, you’re gonna wake up the neighborhood</p><p>Randy: Yeah, I’ve never seen you this excited before</p><p>Louise: I can’t help it guys, he’s my favorite actor of all time</p><p>Carrie: I think he’s just dreamy</p><p>(The two girls start squeeing)</p><p>Jack: Yeah, you two and every other girl in the country</p><p>Louise: There’s a reason he was named teen idol of the decade Jack</p><p>Carrie: Like Totally</p><p>(The two girls walk off)</p><p>Carlos: Man, I’ve never seen my sister act like this</p><p>Jack: Sounds to me like she’s got a crush on Mr. Vegas Carlos</p><p>Carlos: Whatever, anyway we better get to class</p><p>Randy: Yeah</p><p>(Scene fades to Lord Snead’s ship)</p><p>*Int. Lord Snead’s Ship*</p><p>Lord Snead: (watches from a screen) A big celebrity is coming to town! Ha</p><p>Gen. Gonar: My Lord, this could be a big opportunity for us</p><p>Lord Snead: What do you mean General?</p><p>General Gonar: What if we hold him captive and we send in a norovirus to act as a double or should I say stunt double for him sir.</p><p>Lord Snead: I see,</p><p>(Lt. Nova comes in)</p><p>Lt. Nova: Sorry Sir, I didn’t mean to interrupt</p><p>Lord Snead: It’s okay lieutenant!</p><p>Gen. Gonar: Actually you’re timing is perfect Nova, I think you’ll be the perfect stunt double for this mission.</p><p>Lt. Nova: Cool um what’s a stunt Double?</p><p>Gen. Gonar: Anywho, I have the perfect Norovirus to make sure the mission is completed, Lord Snead I give you, NoroDirector!</p><p>NoroDirector, a Norovirus that’s dressed up like a Hollywood director)</p><p>Norodirector: Thank you Gonar for that wise introduction. Lord Snead I will be your director for my next film, the demise of VirtuRanger!</p><p>Lord Snead: Excellent, soon those VirtuRangers will be part of a box office disaster they’ll never forget</p><p>(All 4 laugh as the Scene cuts to Dr. Jensen’s classroom)</p><p>*Int. Dr. Jensen’s Classroom*</p><p>Dr. Jensen: okay class now today’s lesson is based upon chemistry and....</p><p>(A teenage girl opens the classroom door)</p><p>Teenage girl: he’s here!</p><p>(Every teenage girl gets out of the classroom, Dr. Jensen notices that there’s only a couple of boys in the classroom)</p><p>Dr. Jensen: Alright, class dismissed</p><p>(The two boys leave as Dr. Jensen looks out the window)</p><p>*Ext. BeachTree High School Grounds*</p><p>(A mob of teenage girls including Louise and Carrie surround teen heartthrob Nick Vegas)</p><p>Nick Vegas: Ladies please, one autograph at a time.</p><p>Girls: We love you Nick!!</p><p>Nick Vegas: I love you too</p><p>(Girls Scream loudly as the principal of BeachTree High School signals Nick Vegas to the school)</p><p>*Int. BeachTree High School Hallway*</p><p>Nick Vegas: Whew, thought I’d never make it in here</p><p>Mr. Layton: You know teenagers they can be hectic. We want to say thank you for being here as your filming your next big hit,</p><p>Nick Vegas: “Slow Times at Spy High”</p><p>Mr. Layton: Exactly.</p><p>Nick Vegas: I play this spy who tries to stop terrorists in his own high school.</p><p>Mr. Layton: Again thank you for being here</p><p>Nick Vegas: No problem actually I was wondering if we could use BeachTree High as the backdrop for the movie</p><p>Mr. Layton: Really? You want to film your movie here?!</p><p>Nick Vegas: Yeah</p><p>Mr. Layton: That’s great, let’s discuss it in my office</p><p>(Scene Changes To Mr. Layton’s office)</p><p>Mr. Layton: Do you want some coffee or something to drink?</p><p>Nick Vegas: Water’s fine with me thanks</p><p>(“Mr. Layton” puts a sedative in the water bottle)</p><p>Mr. Layton: Here you are.</p><p>(Nick Vegas drinks the water bottle and starts to feel lightheaded)</p><p>Nick Vegas: What’s going on? Wha-</p><p>(Nick Vegas falls as Mr. Layton starts to laugh and reveals himself as Lt. Nova who’s Jumping up and down clapping his hands laughing.)</p><p>Lt. Nova: I did it now to switch to a new role</p><p>(As Lt. Nova laughs the camera pans down to the real Mr. Layton gagged)</p><p>(“Slow Times at Spy High” Director John Quientarino is sitting on his chair holding the microphone)</p><p>John Quientarino: aaaannnd action!</p><p>Terrorist #1: You’re not going anywhere mr. pond!</p><p>Rich Pond (Nick Vegas): Oh yes I am and looks like you guys are going to detention without your hall passes</p><p>(The terrorists and nick Vegas are fighting. Nick knocks them down one by one until a big roundhouse kick knocks off the lead terrorist off the building)</p><p>John Quientarino: cut! That’s a wrap time for lunch and afterwards will be the final scene.</p><p>(Louise and Carrie are standing in line holding their cellphones as Jack, Carlos, and Randy are behind them)</p><p>Carlos: Ugh, I can’t stand nick Vegas!</p><p>Jack: What do you mean Carlos?</p><p>Carlos: He’s a total jerk! Like all celebrities, they treat their fans like a bunch of...</p><p>Jack: Manure?</p><p>Carlos: I was thinking about another word but it’s the same thing.</p><p>Randy: Well yesterday during lunch he and I were talking about school. Honestly he’s a nice guy but after he left Principal Layton’s office, he looked like a little weird.</p><p>Jack: Huh?</p><p>(Nick comes over to Carrie and Louise)</p><p>Carrie: (giddily) Nick, can you take a selfie with me?</p><p>Nick: Hmm how about, no! (Disgustingly) cellphones aren’t allowed during the shoot!</p><p>(Carrie and Louise feel crushed)</p><p>Carlos: See I told you</p><p>(Scene cuts to Lord Snead’s ship)</p><p>*Int. Lord Snead’s Ship*</p><p>Lord Snead: (to screen) On screen! (General Gonar appears) (To Gonar) General, any updates on You and Lt. Nova’s mission?</p><p>General Gonar: My lord, it’s a success but there’s seems to be some interference from the VirtuRangers.</p><p>Lord Snead: I knew it! Send NoroDirector and the NoroBytes to take care of them.</p><p>Gen. Gonar: Yes sir!</p><p>(Scene changes back to the set)</p><p>Carrie: I can’t believe he just shut me down like that, what a jerk</p><p>Louise: Just calm down Carrie, you’re starting to sound like my brother</p><p>NoroDirector: Well, Well, Well two Rangers manage to stumble into my trap</p><p>(Louise and Carrie are in their fighting stance)</p><p>NoroDirector: Time for the big fight scene, NoroBytes attack!!</p><p>(Louise and Carrie fight off the NoroBytes)</p><p>NoroDirector: Ooohh!! That wasn’t how it was supposed to go, take 2!!</p><p>(Jack, Randy and Carlos Show up)</p><p>Jack: You guys okay?</p><p>Louise: Yeah, we’re fine</p><p>Carrie: It’s not over yet</p><p>(More NoroBytes suddenly appear)</p><p>Jack: Let’s do it guys</p><p>Other 4: Right!!</p><p>(All 5 of them put their arms out to the front crossing their wrists then in a quick motion they spin their hands uncrossing their wrists and pressed two buttons of their virtu-Motes.)</p><p>All 5: Virturanger Activate!!</p><p>(Morphing Sequence:</p><p>Jack does a trust fall motion falling back ward into a red virtual vortex which makes his suit then he faces the camera as the remnants of the vortex makes the helmet</p><p>Jack: VirtuRed!!</p><p>Randy does a trust fall motion falling backward into a blue virtual vortex which makes his suit then he faces the camera as the remnants of the vortex makes the helmet.</p><p>Randy: VirtuBlue!!</p><p>Carlos does a trust fall motion falling backward into a green virtual vortex which makes his suit then he faces the camera as the remnants of the vortex makes the helmet.</p><p>Carlos: VirtuGreen!!</p><p>Louise does a trust fall motion falling backward into a yellow virtual vortex which makes her suit then she faces the camera as the remnants of the vortex makes the helmet.</p><p>Louise: VirtuYellow!!</p><p>Carrie does a trust fall motion falling backward into a pink virtual vortex which makes her suit then she faces the camera as the remnants of the vortex makes her helmet.)</p><p>Carrie: VirtuPink!!</p><p>(The five VirtuRangers now stand in front of NoroDirector, they dramatically pose)</p><p>All 5: Defenders of reality, VirtuRanger!!</p><p>NoroDirector: Get ready NoroBytes and action</p><p>(NoroDirector and the Norobytes race to attack the VirtuRangers, the Rangers make short work of the NoroBytes)</p><p>NoroDirector: Time for a rewrite, take 3</p><p>(NoroDirector blasts the Rangers with laser blasts from his camera taking them down)</p><p>NoroDirector: and now the money Shot (Has The Director’s clapper ready)</p><p>Jack: We need the VirtuWeapons now!!</p><p>(The VirtuWeapons appear in front of the Rangers)</p><p>Carlos: How’s that for a plot twist</p><p>(Combines them together to make the virtu-cannon)</p><p>NoroDirector: Oh no! That’s not in the script. What is this?! Improvisation?!</p><p>Carrie: No, Just a scene change, ready</p><p>Jack, Carlos, &amp; Randy: Aim!</p><p>Louise: Fire!</p><p>(NoroDirector explodes)</p><p>Jack: His movie bombed!</p><p>(Back to Jensen’s lab)</p><p>Dr. Jensen: Yes. Alice turn on the school’s sprinklers that’ll take care of Lt. Nova.</p><p>Alice: Yes, Dr. Jensen</p><p>*Int. Lord Snead’s Ship*</p><p>Lord Snead: Ooohh!! General Gonar this had better not be a repeat of last time</p><p>Gen. Gonar: (to Lord Snead) It won’t be my lord (To Nija) Nija, go to it</p><p>Nija: I’m on it big guy</p><p>(Nija flies down to earth to infect NoroDirector which makes grow taller)</p><p>Jack: Woah! Send in the mechs!</p><p>(Alice’s voice is heard over the PA system in the Mech Bay)</p><p>Alice: Mechs wake up</p><p>Red Trucker:</p><p>Blue Blazer:</p><p>Pink Panther:</p><p>Green Avalanche:</p><p>Yellow Tracer:</p><p>Go!</p><p>(The Rangers Mechs race towards the city as red trucker shoots its guns at NoroDirector.)</p><p>Jack: Let’s go guys!</p><p>(All the Rangers jumps inside their Mechs)</p><p>Jack: Red Trucker online</p><p>Randy: Blue Blazer online</p><p>Carrie: Pink Panther online and on the prowl.</p><p>Carlos: Green Avalancher online.</p><p>Louise: Yellow Tracer online.</p><p>(Each Of The Rangers Mechs attacks NoroDirector)</p><p>Randy: Man, this guy’s tough</p><p>Carrie; You said it Randy</p><p>Jack: Okay guys let’s get together</p><p>All 4 rangers: Right!</p><p>All 5: Ultramech Activate!</p><p>(The mechs get together and form the Ultramech)</p><p>NoroDirector: Now it’s time for the showdown scene! Quiet on the set! Annd action!</p><p>(The clapper clicks and a sunset appears from out of a nowhere as the Ultramech and NoroDirector face<br/>Off)</p><p>NoroDirector: Take this VirtuRangers!!</p><p>(NoroDirector shoots laser blasts out of his camera at the Rangers)</p><p>Carlos: Woah!</p><p>Jack: He’s going to shoot at us again guys</p><p>Randy: Duck!</p><p>(The Ultramech ducks NoroDirector’s laser blasts)</p><p>NoroDirector: What’s the matter VirtuRangers, camera shy?! Well how about we change the scene (NoroDirector changes his Clapper to a Sword) engarde Rangers</p><p>Carrie: Ditto! (Ultramech draws the DigiSword)</p><p>(The Ultramech and Norodirector have an epic sword fight till norodirector backs the Ultramech down into a building)</p><p>NoroDirector: Now for your farewell Rangers! Adieu! (The laser blast in the camera starts to glow)</p><p>Louise: Guys Look, the camera is his weak spot!</p><p>Carrie: Let’s show him what happens when you mess with Nick Vegas fans!</p><p>(The Ultramech digs the digisword to the camera lens breaking it in half)</p><p>NoroDirector: Doh! You broke the camera!</p><p>Jack: Yeah, now it’s time for your final cut NoroDirector</p><p>All Rangers: DigiSlash!</p><p>(The Ultramech slashes Norodirector in two and destroys Norodirector)</p><p>*Int. Mr. Layton’s Office*</p><p>Lt. Nova: Ahh, what a day for my acting debut. Hmmm I wonder if lord Snead would be proud?</p><p>(The water sprinklers turned on hitting him)</p><p>Lt.Nova: No I look horrible! I’m outta here!!(Lt.Nova retreats)</p><p>*Int. Lord Snead’s Ship*</p><p>Lord Snead: Errrgh!! You may have won this time VirtuRangers but your winning streak won’t last forever, someday I will find a way to end you!!</p><p>(Scene changes back to BeachTree High where Nick Vegas is getting ready to leave the high school.)</p><p>Mr. Layton: Mr. Vegas it’s been an honor to have you here. You’re always welcome to use this school to film your next movie</p><p>Nick: You know you’re right mr. Layton! I’ll think about it.</p><p>(Nick Vegas walks towards Carrie and Louise)</p><p>Nick: Ladies (hands them two already signed 8x10s that say “I’m sorry for being a real jerk. Will you forgive me, Signed Nick Vegas”) these are specially for you.</p><p>Carrie: Wow thank you Nick</p><p>(Walks To Randy)</p><p>Randy: See ya nick!</p><p>Nick: see ya later randy (To Carlos) see you</p><p>Carlos: Don’t wanna be ya (Carrie and Louise look at him angrily) What?</p><p>(Nick Vegas walks to his car)</p><p>(Scene freezes)</p><p>Voiceover: Next time on VirtuRanger</p><p>“Pollution is out of control in Rockford Falls thanks to Lt. Nova’s Creation, NoroDoctor! Will the VirtuRangers cancel Their Appointment? Find out in Episode 4 - “Virtoids in the morning”</p><p>(Ending Sequence)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Episode 4: Virtoids in the morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Episode 4: “Virtoids In the morning”</p><p>Voiceover: Last time on VirtuRanger</p><p>(A montage of what happened on the previous episode plays, the scene then shifts to a montage of the past as we hear the voice of Dr. Jensen)</p><p>Dr. Jensen: (VO) My name is Dr. Robert Jensen, ten years ago I created an antivirus program that became corrupted and escaped the virtual world, now Lord Snead plans to use computer systems to expand his army and take over our world, to stop him I’ve assembled a team of five exceptional teenagers and gave them extraordinary powers with which to fight Snead and his army of Noroviruses. The fate of our world is in the hands of these five brave people, these VirtuRangers</p><p>(Opening Sequence)</p><p>(Montage of Rockford Falls as a radio host talks in the background)</p><p>Radio host: (VO) Goooood morning Rockford Falls!! It’s 75 degrees and sunny out there today and wooo man what a day it’s gonna be huh guys, well here’s one going out to all of you heading off to work and school</p><p>(Plays upbeat song)</p><p>(A bus pulls up to BeachTree High School. Randy, Jack, and Carrie step out of the bus)</p><p>Randy: it’s 75 and beautiful guys!</p><p>Jack: Yeah</p><p>Carrie: Yeah. Like my parents are going to the beach this weekend!</p><p>(Carlos and Louise walk in)</p><p>Carlos: Really Carrie (Louise rolls her eyes and nudges her brother) what like this day was going to get any worse?!</p><p>*Int. Lord Snead’s Ship*</p><p>Lord Snead: On screen! (Lord Snead looks at the screen which shows a newspaper article about the weather) hmm interesting! It’s 75 degrees in Rockford falls. I can change that—</p><p>(Lt. Nova walks in)</p><p>Lt. Nova: Sir, sorry if I interrupted you</p><p>Lord Snead: It’s ok lieutenant, I was just looking at this earthling’s newspaper article, what is it?</p><p>Lt. Nova: Well I was thinking since General Gonar sends you noroviruses that fail him I was wondering if I could attempt to destroy the VirtuRangers?</p><p>Lord Snead: And what makes you think your up to the challenge?!</p><p>(Ms. Led seductively walks in)</p><p>Ms. Led: Sneady dear, give him a chance, he’s been as loyal to you as Gonar and I have, if not more</p><p>Lord Snead: (To ms. Led) ok (To Lt. Nova) ok</p><p>Lt. Nova: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Ahem my leige I give you NoroDoctor!</p><p>(NoroDoctor appears)</p><p>NoroDoctor: (to Lt. Nova) Thank you lieutenant, (To Lord Snead) My lord I’ve got just the prescription for that thorn in your side known as the VirtuRangers</p><p>Lord Snead: Which is?</p><p>NoroDoctor: (shows his arm as it forms into a shot needle) With this needle I will pollute the nearest area which will cause global warming and it’ll make sure that the virturangers become hot and exhausted so much it’ll be easier to destroy them!</p><p>Lt. Nova: Isn’t it genius sir?</p><p>Lord Snead: Yes it is Lt. Nova. With the temperature rising in Rockford falls and the world will bow at my feet in their mercy (lord Snead laughs evilly)</p><p>(Scene cuts to Dr. Jensen’s classroom)</p><p>*Int. Dr. Jensen’s Classroom*</p><p>Dr. Jensen: Okay class today we’re going to talk about physics and global warming, now I know what some of you are thinking, you’re thinking, “but Dr. Jensen this isn’t Life Science class” and you’re right, it’s not but as I said at the beginning of the semester everything has some degree of physics involved (Louise raises her hand) yes Ms. Martinez?</p><p>Louise: Dr. Jensen, what does physics have to do with global warming, aren’t they two separate things?</p><p>Dr. Jensen: Well, yes and no, global warming is mostly a life science topic but it does have something to do with physics. Global warming is mostly a reaction to our planet’s O-Zone Layer. Whether it’s from littering or pollution it effects the weather here on the surface of the planet and the O-Zone Layer itself. Now then open your books to page 32</p><p>(Scene cuts to area near the school)</p><p>*Ext. Area Across From School*</p><p>(NoroDoctor and a swarm of Norobytes are seen making a mess and causing havoc)</p><p>NoroDoctor: That’s right Norobytes, make this whole place nice and messy (turns his arm into a needle and the needle sucks the gunk from the trash can into the syringe and puts the needle into the water.) perfect day for a little pollute (laughs evilly)</p><p>(Scene cuts back to the school)</p><p>Randy: Whew, is it just me or is it getting hotter in here?</p><p>Jack: I think so it’s probably from outside</p><p>Carrie: I feel it too (takes off her light jacket)</p><p>Carlos: (looks on at Carrie) Yeah, me too</p><p>Randy: Something’s not right here guys</p><p>Louise: Yeah, but what?</p><p>(A teacher turns a fan on then puts the news on the radio)</p><p>Radio host: (VO) How about that temperature guys? It’s 101 degrees and climbing out there, better grab a fan and find a place that has air conditioning eh, guys?</p><p>(Scene changes to lord Snead’s ship)</p><p>*Int. Lord Snead’s Ship*</p><p>Lord Snead: Lieutenant, I’m impressed with your plan so far.</p><p>Lt. Nova: Thank you sir. Now let’s see how the meddling VirtuRangers fight now.</p><p>Ms. Led: If they even can</p><p>(All three laugh as the scene cuts to the city dump)</p><p>NoroDoctor: Ah, more beautiful junk for the air (turns his arm to a syringe) and more stuff for me to pollute</p><p>(The camera zooms in on a small drone that is observing this as the scene cuts to Dr. Jensen’s lab)</p><p>*Int. Dr. Jensen’s Lab*</p><p>(Dr. Jensen is at his computer watching NoroDoctor, he then turns on the commlink to communicate with the Rangers)</p><p>Dr. Jensen: Rangers, this heat wave isn’t natural, I’m sending you all to these coordinates</p><p>(Dr. Jensen sends them the coordinates for the city dump as the scene cuts back to there just in time for the rangers to arrive)</p><p>Carrie: Eww like it smells rank in here!</p><p>Randy: (holds his nose) I concur</p><p>Jack: Keep your eyes open guys I think Snead’s somehow behind all this.</p><p>NoroDoctor: Well, well, well five VirtuRangers arrive just in time for their medicine, get em’ Norobytes!!</p><p>(The VirtuRangers fight off the Norobytes with a flurry of kicks, punches and chops)</p><p>NoroDoctor: Ooohh!! Resilient ones aren’t you, I guess I’ll have to up the dosage</p><p>(More Norobytes suddenly appear in bigger numbers)</p><p>Jack: Let’s do it guys</p><p>Other 4: Right!!</p><p>(All 5 of them put their arms out to the front crossing their wrists then in a quick motion they spin their hands uncrossing their wrists and pressed two buttons of their virtu-Motes.)</p><p>All 5: Virturanger Activate!!</p><p>(Morphing Sequence:</p><p>Jack does a trust fall motion falling back ward into a red virtual vortex which makes his suit then he faces the camera as the remnants of the vortex makes the helmet</p><p>Jack: VirtuRed!!</p><p>Randy does a trust fall motion falling backward into a blue virtual vortex which makes his suit then he faces the camera as the remnants of the vortex makes the helmet.</p><p>Randy: VirtuBlue!!</p><p>Carlos does a trust fall motion falling backward into a green virtual vortex which makes his suit then he faces the camera as the remnants of the vortex makes the helmet.</p><p>Carlos: VirtuGreen!!</p><p>Louise does a trust fall motion falling backward into a yellow virtual vortex which makes her suit then she faces the camera as the remnants of the vortex makes the helmet.</p><p>Louise: VirtuYellow!!</p><p>Carrie does a trust fall motion falling backward into a pink virtual vortex which makes her suit then she faces the camera as the remnants of the vortex makes her helmet.)</p><p>Carrie: VirtuPink!!</p><p>(The five VirtuRangers now stand in front of NoroDoctor, they dramatically pose)</p><p>All 5: Defenders of reality, VirtuRanger!!</p><p>Jack: Let’s go guys</p><p>(The Rangers spring into action against the Norobytes and NoroDoctor)</p><p>NoroDoctor: Take two of these and call me in the morning Rangers!</p><p>(NoroDoctor blasts them with lasers from his syringe)</p><p>Carrie: Ugh, I don’t Think so doc! (Shoots NoroDoctor with her bow)</p><p>(The Rangers attack NoroDoctor with their VirtuWeapons)</p><p>Jack: Okay Rangers, let’s combine them</p><p>(The Rangers combine the VirtuWeapons to make the VirtuCannon)</p><p>Jack: Ready!!</p><p>Carlos &amp; Randy: Aim!!</p><p>Carrie &amp; Louise: Fire!!</p><p>(The VirtuCannon blasts onto NoroDoctor causing him to fall and explode)</p><p>(Nija flies to a destroyed NoroDoctor and infects him making him fifty times taller)</p><p>NoroDoctor: How’s this for a strong dose of pain Rangers, ha, ha, ha!!!</p><p>(The scene cuts to Dr. Jensen’s lab where we see the giant NoroDoctor on the computer screen)</p><p>Jack: Woah! Send in the mechs, now!!</p><p>Dr. Jensen: You heard him Alice</p><p>Alice: Yes, Dr. Jensen</p><p>(Alice’s voice is heard over the PA system in the Mech Bay)</p><p>Alice: Mechs wake up</p><p>Red Trucker:</p><p>Blue Blazer:</p><p>Pink Panther:</p><p>Green Avalanche:</p><p>Yellow Tracer:</p><p>Go!</p><p>(The Rangers Mechs race towards the city as red trucker shoots its guns at NoroDirector.)</p><p>Jack: Let’s go guys!</p><p>(All the Rangers jumps inside their Mechs)</p><p>Jack: Red Trucker online</p><p>Randy: Blue Blazer online</p><p>Carrie: Pink Panther online and on the prowl.</p><p>Carlos: Green Avalancher online.</p><p>Louise: Yellow Tracer online.</p><p>(Each Of The Rangers Mechs attacks NoroDoctor)</p><p>NoroDoctor: You’re persistent, I’ll give you that, I’ll also give you ten cc’s of these!</p><p>(NoroDoctor fires lasers from his syringe at the mechs hitting them)</p><p>Randy: Woah! This guy needs a taste of his own medicine</p><p>Jack: Way ahead of you Randy, let’s get together guys!</p><p>All 4 rangers: Right!</p><p>All 5: Ultramech Activate!</p><p>(The mechs get together and form the Ultramech)</p><p>NoroDoctor: ohhh time to even the odds well let’s see what the doctor ordered?! (NoroDoctor makes his hands into needles he hits the Ultramech with them and the Ultramech blocks the needles with a shield)</p><p>Carlos: Let’s put this doctor to sleep (The other 4 rangers turn to look at him) what?!</p><p>Jack: Carlos is right, let’s finish this guy!</p><p>All 5: DigiSword, arrive!!</p><p>(Ultramech draws the DigiSword)</p><p>(The Ultramech and NoroDoctor have an epic sword fight, NoroDoctor tried to make his syringe again but The UltraMech chops it off)</p><p>NoroDoctor: Wait a minute, that wasn’t supposed to happen!!</p><p>Jack: Yeah, well try ten cc’s of this doc!</p><p>All 5: DigiSlash!!</p><p>(The Ultramech slashes NoroDoctor in two and destroys NoroDoctor)</p><p>*Int. Lord Snead’s Ship*</p><p>Lord Snead: Nova!! I was a fool to think you could destroy the VirtuRangers!!</p><p>Lt. Nova: I’m sorry sir, I don’t know what happened</p><p>Lord Snead: Silence! You’re an even bigger fool than General Gonar you sniveling twat!! (Calms down) No matter, someday I will find a way to destroy those meddling VirtuRangers!!!</p><p>(Scene cuts to Rockford Falls Park)</p><p>*Ext. Rockford Falls Park*</p><p>Dr. Jensen: Temperatures are back where they’re supposed to be, great job Rangers</p><p>Carlos: Thanks doc</p><p>Louise: Yeah, I don’t wanna know how high they would’ve gone if we hadn’t stopped him</p><p>Carrie: Totally</p><p>Dr. Jensen: Well this should show all of you how precious our planet is and why we should take care of it</p><p>Randy: Like by doing this?</p><p>(Randy throws a plastic bottle into a recycling bin like a basketball)</p><p>Randy: Two points</p><p>Jack: Nice one Randy</p><p>(The others laugh as the scene freezes)</p><p>Next time on VirtuRanger</p><p>“The Martinez Siblings were known for their bickering but their Rivalry goes more than just bickering after a Norovirus puts a spell on one of them. Will The other virturangers break the spell? Find out when the Martinezes Break out into “Sibling Rivalry.”</p><p>(Ending Sequence)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>